StarCraft OGN
|image=SC-OGN Cover1.jpg |imgsize=300px |author=Simon Furman |editor= |artist=Wei Wang2011, Kotaku, accessed on 2011-07 |intartist=Zach HowardList of Panels, Workshops, Exhibits, Events and Vendor Services. SuperCon 2K10. Accessed 2010-09-13. and/or Wei Wang"Between the somewhat short-lived monthly Wildstorm series (featuring the War Pigs) and the upcoming original graphic novel (which has just expanded from a fairly corpulent 100 pages to a positively obese 120 pages), I’m really getting a taste for this rich and diverse universe. There’s so many places to go within it, and Blizzard care sic passionately about every facet of the non-game material, as everything matters and counts in terms of the larger picture. Their enthusiasm is infectious." Simon Furman. 2011-03-29. That Ol' Q&A Thing. Simon Furman blog. Accessed 2011-04-02. |publisher=DC Comics (Wildstorm Productions) |published= |binding=Hardcover"While WildStorm and Blizzard loved the stories being told in the regular monthly comic-book series, we decided that the graphic novel would be a more suitable medium for the tales we wanted to tell next" Hank Kanalz, Richard George. 2009-12-16. Warcraft, Starcraft Comics Find New Format: Blizzard's comic book franchises see cancellations and new life. IGN Comics. Accessed 2009-12-16. The product was currently untitled."Hi Dylan – the StarCraft (100-page!) OGN is happening as we speak. I’m midway through the script, and although there are no War Pigs in it, it does pick up on some of the brewing story strands from the comic run. In fact, it pits two of the SC Universe’s biggest and baddest characters against each other in a story that will have repercussions for the entire Koprulu Sector. Probably won’t see print until mid to late 2011. I’ll keep you updated." Simon Furman. 2010-08-12. CANDY ASSORTMENT Simon Furman Wordpress. Accessed 2010-09-10. Additionally, it would have pursued plotlines from StarCraft: Ghost Academy."If you read all three Ghost Academy volumes, then the upcoming Spectres novel by Nate Kenyon, and play the game, and read an upcoming graphic novel via DC, you're getting a pretty amazing product-spanning tale that took a lot of coordination, but the result is worth it!" 2011-06-22, Q&A With Blizzard's Manga Team. Cryptazoic, accessed on 2011-07-13 Development Author Simon Furman was informed that the comic series would be canceled while he has "solidly" into writing the second arc. However, this heralded a change in editorial direction. It would feature some of the universe's main characters."Well, in December I got the news from Wildstorm that StarCraft would finish with issue #7. Which was disappointing, because I was solidly into the next story arc , which featured some of the game’s heavy-hitters. But, this just heralded a change of editorial direction, and I expect/hope to be back in the StarCraft universe in 2010 in the shape of an original graphic novel featuring those selfsame heavy-hitters. More details as this firms up." Simon Furman. 2010-01-31. 2010 – UPDATES!!!. Simon Furman Wordpress. Accessed 2010-06-21. Furman proclaimed the graphic novel to be "definitely on" in June 2010"Starcraft OGN is very definitely ON. No release date as yet but I have started scripting. Big, big story, one that will leave a kind-sized crater in the StarCraft universe!! More details as and when." Simon Furman. 2010-06-24. NORD STAR. Simon Furman Wordpress. Accessed 2010-06-24. and was halfway through scripting by August 2010. It was still in production by July 2011.Medievaldragon. 2011-07-23. SDCC 2011 – Gallery Books Reveals Warcraft, StarCraft and Diablo Books Line-Up (video). Blizzplanet. Accessed 2011-07-23. As of 2013, the project appears to have been put on the backburner, though Micky Neilson is open to reviving the concept at some point in the future.2013-07-20, SDCC 2013 - Blizzard Entertainment Micky Neilson Interview. YouTube, accessed on 2013-07-30 Characters *Queen of Blades *Nova Terra References Category:Proposed products